


"Ich schätze, wir haben ein mächtiges Problem."

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich schätze, wir haben ein mächtiges Problem!" Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes</p>
<p>2012: Wenn Heikki Sebastian schon besser kennen würde, dann hätte er gewusst, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ich schätze, wir haben ein mächtiges Problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder beleidigen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen, leckte sich zitternd über die Lippen. Überdeutlich spürte er Nicos Hände auf seiner Brust, das Gewicht des Älteren auf seiner Hüfte. Hitze stieg in seine Wangen und er wollte sich am liebsten unter der Decke verstecken und nie wieder hervorkommen.  
Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seinen Lippen, als der Andere sich bewegte, versuchte die Decke über ihre Körper zu ziehen. Seine Wangen brannten. Das war so peinlich.

Die Stille hing über ihnen wie ein Damokles Schwert.

Schließlich räusperte Nico sich. Sah dem Eindringling entgegen, ohne von seiner Position auf Sebastian abzuweichen. „Ich schätze, wir haben ein mächtiges Problem!“, stellte er fest und ließ den Finnen nicht aus den Augen.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er um diese Zeit hier auftauchen würde und auch Sebastian hatte gedacht… aber sie hatten sich offenbar beide geirrt.   
Er spürte, dass Sebastian sich unter ihm noch weiter verspannte und änderte seine Position ein wenig, um ihn zu entlasten. Er hatte ihm nicht diese süßen Laute entlocken wollen, die die Röte auf den Wangen des Jüngeren noch verstärkten. Er hatte ihn gar nicht in diese Situation bringen wollen. 

Er räusperte sich noch einmal und fuhr fort. „Ich schätze, wir können nicht so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?“   
Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert. Sie taten hier immerhin nichts Verbotenes… also, eigentlich.  
Er raffte endlich die Decke an sich und schlang sie um seine Hüften, achtete darauf auch Sebastian Schutz zu bieten. Es war aber auch gerade ungünstig.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr da treibt?“ Heikkis Stimme war sehr ruhig und Sebastian wünschte sich sehr weit weg. Konnte sich bitte die Erde auftun und ihn verschlingen? Jetzt gleich?  
Als Nico antwortete schlug Sebastian sich die Hände vors Gesicht und fügte die Option eines Erdbebens, eines Zimmertornados oder einer spontanen Raum-Zeit-Krümmung hinzu. 

„Also, ich dachte nicht, dass ich dir das noch erklären müsste.“ Sein Grinsen war unverschämt, dessen war sich der Mercedes-Pilot durchaus bewusst, aber wie hieß es so schön? Blöde Frage… blöde Antwort. 

Tatsächlich schaffte er es damit den Finnen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das Räuspern brachte ihm noch mehr Sicherheit zurück. „Du hast dich ja nun davon überzeugt, dass es deinem Schützling gut geht.“ Nico deutete auf den Deckenberg vor sich, unter dem der dreifache Formel-1-Weltmeister verkrochen hatte. „Und ich verspreche dir, wir werden leiser sein und dich nicht wieder stören.“  
Er machte eine auffordernde Geste Richtung Tür. „Also dann…“

Sebastian hörte nur noch, was vor sich ging und auch das nur schlecht, weil sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Das war so……!  
Er hielt die Decke fest, als Nico versuchte sie wegzuziehen und gab nur schwer nach, als der Ältere weiter an dem Stoff zerrte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Wangen brannten und war auch durch einen Kuss nicht zu besänftigen. Er versuchte Nico von sich zu schieben, aber der Ältere ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln, nutzte seine Möglichkeiten um den Jüngeren seufzen zu lassen, ihn zum Zittern zu bringen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Sein Atem strich über den weißen Hals und er genoss es die Gänsehaut zu sehen, die er dem Kleinen verursachte. Er war so empfindlich… und noch viel mehr wenn er sich schämte… und er schämte sich schnell…  
„Er ist weg und kommt auch nicht wieder.“  
Er wanderte langsam über die reine Haut, küsste sie und knabberte an Sebastians Brust.   
Er liebte es, dass er so empfindlich war, dass er nicht still sein konnte, obwohl… das das Problem gewesen war.   
„Lass uns weitermachen.“  
Als er Sebastians Finger auf seinen Hüften fühlte wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. 

 

Er atmete heftig, als er sich wieder an den Jüngeren schmiegte, sanft die verschwitzten Strähnen aus dessen Stirn strich. Er küsste ihn träge und zog ihn näher an sich, auch wenn es sehr warm war. Ein schelmisches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, dass Sebastian nicht entging. 

„Was?“ Sein Ton war aggressiv und ein wenig beleidigt, das wusste Sebastian, aber dieses Grinsen…  
Nico wandte ihm den Kopf zu und ihm schwante Übles.   
„Also… eigentlich dachte ich nur gerade, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass Heikki nicht viel früher so reingeplatzt ist.“ Sebastian spürte, dass die nächsten Worte ihm nicht gefallen würden. „Ich meine“, erklärte Nico. „…so laut wie du bist…“

Mit mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre boxte Sebastian seinem Freund in die Seite, hörte nicht auf damit, als der Andere weiterhin lachte.  
Es entstand ein kleines Gerangel, an dessen Ende sich der Heppenheimer wieder unter dem Älteren wieder fand. Wieder heftig atmend und mit blitzenden Augen.   
„Sei artig“, raunte Nico ihm zu und Sebastians Körper kribbelte. „Sonst knebele ich dich das nächste Mal….“

Das Kribbeln in Sebastians Magen war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Es war verboten.


End file.
